1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to silicene material layers and switching devices having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicene is an allotrope of silicon and contains silicon atoms with a 2-dimensional honeycomb structure. Because silicene has a structure similar to graphene, a band structure of silicene is similar to that of graphene, and electron transportation may be determined using the Dirac equation.